The Babysitter Problem
by Shale 101
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have three kids and one problem:They need a babysitter. A LOT. So what happens when people from different anime, manga, and videogames get the job? Utter and complete chaos,thats what! Please, if ya read it, then review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Everyone from the anime and stuff that's gonna be in here belong to their respective owners…But I **do** own Mage, Shale, and Jackie! So don't use em unless you give credit where credit is due, or at least ask first ;;;;;

The Babysitter Problem

Chapter 1: Meet the Kids. Then Kiss Your Butt Goodbye.

"Whaddya _mean_ youre going out tonight! Who's gonna stay home with us! An you better not say a baby sitter! I'm **nine years old**. I don't _need_ a dumb babysitter!" Jackie shouted at her parents, who were currently getting dressed in their 'future-ish' clothing, as InuYasha had called it. He and his wife Kagome were getting ready to go out for a night out of the Sengoku Jidai and into the future time-zone. InuYasha let out a collective sigh, then countered by saying, "Well, Jackie, _you_ might not need one, but Mage and Shale sure do."

"But, Dad, I can watch em!"

InuYasha turned around and asked with a stern look on his face, "Jackolyn Tenuri Higurashi,-" Jackie's dog ears twitched at the use of her full name "-do you honestly not remember what happened the _last _time your mother and I let you baby sit?"

Images of a burnt down house, a little silver haired girl with a matching colored tail around four bouncing off the walls and casting firaga all over the place, six-year-old brown haired girl 'ooh' and 'ahhh' –ing over all of the flames, and an eight-year-old Jackie holding a glass of water, gaping like a fish, then muttering "Whaaaaaaaaaat! But I was only gone for five seconds! Oh, crap, Mom n Dadre gonna kill me!"

"Erm," Jackie hung her head shamefully and muttered a quick 'Yes…'

"Well,_ that's _your reason!" said the irritable hanyou.

"Well, who's gonna baby sit then?"

"Oh, yeah, InuYasha, I forgot, Sango and Miroku had to cancel at the last minute, so I had to find someone else," Kagome chirped in.

"Well, who is it?" Jackie and her dad demanded at the same time.

"It's this nice fellow who just opened a shop up near your Uncle Soutas house in Tokyo, I think his name's Dante. Oh, and I told him to bring some other people if he wanted, since he might need some help with Mage…"Kagome said while still applying make-up to her face.

"Dante?" questioned Jackie, letting it sink in for almost five seconds before gasping and saying, "No. Way. Dya mean Dante Sparda? _The_ Dante Sparda? The one that _single-handedly _sealed the gate to Hell? And he's coming _here_? Oh my God he's my idol! Heeeeeeeeey, Mom, how'd ya get him to agree to baby sit? …He doesn't know he's baby-sitting, does he?"

Kagome gave them a sly smirk and said, "I just told him there were some demons to be taken care of. He just asked for the address."

Well, the truth of the matter was that it took more than a little convincing from Kagome to get Dante to take the job. In fact, here's what _really_ happened:

Dante was minding his own business in his shop, _Devil May Cry_, when Kagome knocked on the door. Then he let her in. That was where he made his first mistake; he asked if he could do anything for her. Well, she asked if he could take care of some demons for her, so he asked where it was. She threw him off a little when she said it was in the Feudal Era, but, all things considered, it _was_ one of the more jobs he'd accepted. She lost Dante completely when she told him to bring a sword because he may run into some unfriendly demons, though.

"What're you talking about? I thought you were hiring me to kill demons, so why would I _not_ bring a weapon?"

"Because I'm hiring you to _baby-sit _my kids, not _kill _them! What did you _think_ I wanted you to do to my girls?"

"Kill em! I kill demons, I don't baby-sit em!"

"But the ad in the paper said you took odd jobs, and technically, this _is_ a sort of odd job…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, are you gonna take the job or what?"

"Ask Trish or Lady or Lucia, they'd be better at it."

Kagome got a mocking look on her face, and said,"Awww, don't tell me youre scared of three little girls-"

"I am not! Fine! I'll take the job!"

"Good," said Kagome."I expect you to be at our house at 5 o clock sharp, and bring your friends: they'll be able to help with my youngest daughter Mage. Here's the address," she handed Dante a piece of paper that said 'The other side of the Bone-Eater's well, Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo'." Now then, I think that's about it, so I'll see ya next weekend," and with that, she left. It took Dante a few minutes to understand that he'd just been duped into baby-sitting three kids.

As soon as he realized, he cussed so loud people in Feudal Japan could hear it. Yep, he was **that** loud.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter…please, if you read it, at least review for it. Some constructive criticism (WTH?I spelled that right? Yay! does the happy dance …well, that was pointless…) would be nice…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N--Wow. Just wow. I got reviews. I'm shocked! …….. And NOW I feel guilty for not updating. Stupid guilt… Anyway, thanks go to Kitkit Ice Princess, BlackjackCF, and Cassie for reviewing. Cookies go out to all of ya! -passes out cookies- Now, on to the next chapter, I guess.

The Babysitter Problem

Chapter 2: Second Most Painful Moment of My Life

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was ready to go and was pacing nervously while she and InuYasha waited for the babysitter to arrive. Meanwhile, the girls were plotting against said babysitter…

"Hark!" yelled Shale. "We plot against the babysitter!" The other two just looked at her funny. "What? Someone had to state the obvious!" She sighed exasperatedly and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Mage answered, "Well, I was thinking we could set him on fire…" She got a dreamy look on her face after that. Shale and Jackie inched away quickly.

"I was thinking we could pull a 'Put out the Darkwing' on him," said Jackie, a maniacal grin inching its way on her face. Meanwhile-Meanwhile, Dante was being forced to do his job…

"NO! YOULL NEVER MAKE ME BABYSIT! NEEEEEEEVER!!" Dante shouted as he looked over his shoulder. Vergil had found out about his babysitting job and taken it upon himself to catch Dante and make him do his job.

Vergil dug in his pocket for a second and came out with a dog whistle. "I _knew _this would come in handy," he murmured, then blew the whistle. Out of nowhere, a giant three-headed ice-dog jumped on Dante, knocking him in a mud puddle.

Meanwhile _again_, the girls had made their house _Home Alone_ worthy. It was set up so that the second Dante stepped through the door he'd trip a wire that would set off a hose on him. The force of the spray would make him stumble backwards into a conveniently placed plot hole, which would deliver him directly into the heart of a psychotic _Devil May Cry _fanbase.

"Hey, where did we get that plot hole from?" asked Shale.

"I dunno, but those girls who always swarm Uncle Sesshomaru seem to have a lot around em," Mage answered with a shrug. InuYasha interrupted them by yelling up to them after that train of thought left the station.

"Mage, Jackie, Shale! Your babysitter brought a puppy with him! Are you--" InuYasha was interrupted as all three of his kids rushed past him to mess with the puppy. Only it wasn't exactly a puppy…

"Oh my GOD…" said Jackie.

"Awww, its so cute," cooed Shale, her ears twitching and tail wagging.

"Its _just_ Cerberus," muttered Mage, unimpressed.

Said Cerberus was on leash with Dante in its center mouth. Vergil asked if he was in the right place, and was answered by two mute nods from the parents. Kagome recovered enough to ask if he was staying too, which he was.

After their parents left, the girls grinned at each other and asked to go inside. Cerberus then spit Dante out, said its goodbyes, and disappeared in a plot hole, never to be seen or heard from again. (I think he went to the Bahamas.) Dante went into the house first. Big mistake on his part. You could hear his shouts in the Americas.

A/N—I write incredibly short chapters. …Yeah, just thought I'd state the obvious.


End file.
